<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal Bleeding by DarkGingerPilotTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825603">Eternal Bleeding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGingerPilotTrash/pseuds/DarkGingerPilotTrash'>DarkGingerPilotTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, Branding, Breathplay, Broken Bones, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cannibalism, Cigarettes, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dismemberment, Doll Poe Dameron, Dom Hux, Dominant Armitage Hux, Drugging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Servitude, Gags, Gore, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Impact Play, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Murder, Mutt Kylo Ren, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post Orgasm Torment, Post Orgasm Torture, Prostate Milking, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology &amp; Sociopathy, Punishment, Puppy Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Doll, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Torture, Shibari, Shooting, Slavery, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Kylo, Sub Poe, Submissive Kylo Ren, Submissive Poe Dameron, Suspension, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Vomiting, Watersports, Whipping, Wound Fucking, cigarette burns, ruined orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGingerPilotTrash/pseuds/DarkGingerPilotTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux is a successful neurosurgeon; he's wealthy, highly regarded, and in demand. His money buys him access, as well as near-limitless privacy.</p><p>However, behind the bright smile - and the walls of his mansion - is a chamber of horrors that has already broken one man. If Hux gets his own way, it will soon have another in its clutches...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poe's supposed to be out for a quiet drink with Rey, when he meets a tall, dark and handsome stranger. Immediately captivated by this newcomer, and feeling lonely after his friend's absence, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the first chapter! There's nothing too out there (at least by the standards of the tags) in this one, just a spiked drink and a small amount of physical violence. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe shouldn't be here.</p><p>It was far too soon after he broke up with Finn for him to be out, looking for some action again, but here he was. Starkiller was the hot new place in town, and Rey had invited him along. His drive in from Kijimi ridge took a little over an hour, so he had set off early to make sure that he was there in plenty of time to meet her.</p><p>So here he sat, nursing his third Savareen brandy - despite the fact that he hadn't really wanted the first two - waiting for his best friend to arrive. His gaze scattered around the club briefly, drinking in the sight of the scant number of patrons that were dotted about. It was still early, he told himself. It would pick up soon.</p><p>He was right. Within the following half hour, the club's capacity was almost at its limit. The music had increased in intensity, and volume, and Poe almost missed the text from Rey as a result.</p><p>"Sorry, bb. Gonna have to rain-check. Rose is sick :S catch up soon x"</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Poe placed his phone down on the bar, exhaling loudly as he took a swig from his glass.</p><p>"Your date ditching you? Must be an idiot."</p><p>The unfamiliar voice startled Poe; he hadn't even noticed someone sliding up on to the stool beside his own. Turning his gaze to appraise the newcomer, he simply snickered at the question before looking back to his drink.</p><p>"Yeah, something like that."</p><p>"No accounting for taste, I suppose. I'm Kylo."</p><p>The stranger extended a hand, clearly meant for Poe to shake. He did so rather half-heartedly, before turning in his seat to properly look at the other man. Tall, dark and handsome — quite literally, the newcomer easily had a good few inches on Poe, his hair was jet black and his looks didn't hurt either. Interesting.</p><p>The olive-skinned male offered a slight smile, lips parting to show off pearly white teeth. That's it, he thought to himself, show off for the first man that comes near you. Classy.</p><p>"Poe."</p><p>The stranger seemed to take a minute to file his name away for future reference, before nodding in response and ordering his own drink. It was a simple scotch, he wasn't sure where from, but it did the trick.</p><p>The pair traded the occasional conversational remark - how busy the club was, where the other was from, what an unusual name Kylo was - for an hour or two, until Poe and Kylo had moved on to their 6th and 3rd drinks, respectively. Kylo was funny, Poe had discovered, and he had a keen interest in cooking. Cute, funny and handy in the kitchen? This could be Poe's lucky day.</p><p>Things moved along nicely, comfortably, until Poe had to slip off to the bathroom. He'd been throwing drinks back like a parched man in a desert, and he should've expected such a result.</p><p>"Can you keep an eye on my drink? I gotta take a leak."</p><p>Kylo had nodded in response, though Poe thought he heard an edge of something malicious in the laugh that tumbled from his lips. Putting it down to the music being so loud, he hopped down from the barstool before making his way to the restrooms. He could feel Kylo's dark eyes on him as he walked, and as such he swayed his lips ever so slightly to the beat of Donna Summer's "I Feel Love". It was a favourite of his, and it was being blared from every speaker in the place.</p><p>As soon as Poe was out of sight, Kylo had pulled his drink closer and dug the small bag of whitish-brownish powder from his pocket. GHB, he'd been told. Kylo's mind had been foggy at the time, and he couldn't remember it's proper name. Pulling open the fiddly little zipper, he then emptied the bag's contents into Poe's glass — grabbing a straw to stir it for a few moments before sliding the drink back to where Poe had been sitting.</p><p>Poe splashed some water on his face after washing his hands, looking up at himself in the mirror and exhaling slowly. He couldn't believe that he had only 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 gotten out of a relationship with Finn and now here he was, chatting up some stranger. Making a promise to himself, Poe vowed that he would finish this drink, have one more and then call it a night. He was 𝙣𝙤𝙩 going home with Kylo.</p><p>When he sat back on the barstool, everything was as he'd left it. His drink sat untouched, Kylo still wore that easy smile and the music was still loud. Lifting his glass to his lips, he swallowed a mouthful of brandy without even thinking about it. Kylo was watching him, intensely, but his face was steely and impassive and it was almost impossible to decipher what he was thinking. Poe, ever the delicate speaker, went about it the old fashioned way.</p><p>"What're you staring at?"</p><p>Kylo shook his head, lifting his shoulders in a gentle shrug.</p><p>"You look good when you swallow."</p><p>Poe almost spat out the new gulp of his drink he had taken, cheers burning a bright shade of red as the lewd statement washed over him. Swallowing once again — as subtly as he could — he turned to face Kylo head on. As he did so he felt himself growing a little dizzy, trying to blink away the spots that were forming in his vision. Kylo laid a hand on Poe's shoulder to steady him, leaning in close so that he could make eye contact while he spoke.</p><p>"Hey, you alright? You don't look so good."</p><p>Poe pushed himself to his feet, legs feeling like jelly beneath him. He leaned against Kylo's broad shoulders for support, struggling to hold himself up with his own strength. It was as if his energy was being sapped, drained, and he couldn't think why. His mind had gone foggy, distant, and he couldn't piece together a thought.</p><p>"Need... Need some air."</p><p>Kylo slid his arm underneath Poe's own, pulling the other man's weight against his body so that he could prop him up. He more or less dragged Poe alongside him, the other man's feet simply dragging along the floor. Backing them both out of the door, the taller man pulled his new acquaintance outside, into the cold night air. The parking lot was empty, thankfully, which gave Kylo the opportunity to scoop the other man into his broad arms and carry him towards the car.</p><p>Holding Poe tightly against his chest, he fished in his pocket for his car keys. Unlocking the trunk, he placed Poe down — leaning him against the car so that he could lift open the trunk door.</p><p>"Y-You." Kylo barely looked up, hardly even noticing the whispered word that spilled from his victim's lips. "Y-You... Put it in m' drink..."</p><p>Kylo turned to stare at the other man, the one he'd chosen, the one he'd drugged. He raised his eyebrows in surprise; their victims were rarely this coherent by this point. Poe was a fighter. His master would like that.</p><p>Raising his arm, he allowed his elbow to strike the side of Poe's head with a sickening crack, a cry of agony slipping from the injured man's mouth. Dragging him forward by taking a fistful of his shirt into his grip, Kylo bundled Poe into the trunk of the car before striking him again. This time it was a vicious punch aimed in his victim's gut, knocking the wind — and some of the fight — out of him.</p><p>Licking over his lips, Kylo's dark eyes drank in the other man's writhing form, a familiar feeling of pride swelling in his chest. This one was pretty, so pretty, his master would be pleased. Kylo would be rewarded, and that made him happy.</p><p>After a few moments where he simply admired the way that Poe writhed in pain, Kylo slammed the trunk door shut, plunging the other man into complete darkness. Mere seconds later, Poe's eyes fluttered closed — and he slipped under the cold blanket of unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!</p><p>P.S. If you're thinking to yourself "wait a minute, I've read this before..." chances are, you have. I deleted it due to a lack of muse the first time around, but here we are again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poe is in Kylo's clutches now, but it quickly becomes clear that Kylo isn't the one running the show...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's some slight violence and some non-consensual stripping in this chapter. Other than that, the more extreme content will start in the next chapter.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the trunk finally clicked open again, Poe was practically out of it. He'd come to again, but his head felt like it was about to split in half, and he had no energy left in his body whatsoever. Willing himself to shuffle away when his assailant reached to pull him out of the trunk, he found his sluggish body was rooted to the spot. The harder he tried to piece together what had happened, the more his brain hurt.</p><p>Kylo dragged the limp man out of the trunk, bundling him over one broad shoulder before carrying him up the stone path towards the front door of his master's mansion. He always felt rather intimidated by the building; despite the fact that he had been living in it for longer than he could definitively say, it's size and its grandeur still took him aback on a regular basis.</p><p>Pushing open the heavy front door, Kylo slid inside with his quarry over his shoulder. After closing the door behind him as quietly as he could, he moved to place Poe down on the floor, leaning him against one of the marble pillars that lined each wall of the entry way.</p><p>The house was quiet, waiting, holding its breath for a new guest. These moments were Armitage Hux's favourite—when time seemed to stretch and suspend on his command. There wasn’t anything quite like it, there wasn’t anything this sublime. He waited — with some degree of impatience — upstairs, a cigarette carelessly dangling from his fingers, a shot of espresso in his free hand.</p><p>The anticipation grew and grew as time stretched on and on, elevating his heartbeat ever so slightly. He threw back the shot when the distant sound of the door opening echoed through the hallways, the bitterness drawing a groan from his mouth. Heels echoing against the marble floors, Hux made his way to the entryway to greet the new arrival, sharply flicking the glowing embers from the end of his cigarette as he did so.</p><p>"Where have you been, darling? I was starting to worry."</p><p>His voice was soft, yet had a cool edge to it, as he leaned his shoulder against one of the pillars that followed the staircase down at the other end of the hall. Kylo froze when his master's words filled the air, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and biting down gently. After he ensured that Poe wasn't going to move anywhere, the larger man turned to face the ginger, a shy smile spreading on to his lips.</p><p>"I'm sorry, master... I went to that new club, the one that's around an hour away. I found a pretty one, though. Come and see!”</p><p>A swell of pride filled Hux's chest as he slowly descended the stairs, every click of his heels against the marble no doubt increasing Kylo's anticipation. He was an eager one, so happy to please, a far cry from the man that Hux had brought to the house all those months ago. The man had been in a similar situation to the one that Poe found himself in now, drugged and limp and perfectly /Hux's/. As he slowly made his way down the staircase, fingers trailing along the banister like a tender caress, Hux wondered if this was how God felt as he, too, stood above the formless expanse of earth. Yes, he thought, he—like God—would form something from nothing.<br/>
The figure on the floor was nothing—ugly, empty, meaningless. But this was only the beginning. Hux would make him beautiful, just as he had made Kylo beautiful. Like clay, he would bend him in his hands—warm him in his palm—till he was perfect.</p><p>“Seems the extra hour was worth it, pet,” he cooed, inhaling on his cigarette as his free hand settled on Kylo’s head. “Did you kiss him?” Kylo nodded in response, a slight movement that would carcely have registered had Hux not been holding his head. The ginger tutted softly, hand still gripping his hair as he pulled him close. Their lips almost touched, but not quite—only close enough for Hux to pass the smoke from his mouth to Ren’s.</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>“He doesn’t deserve your kisses. Look at him. He’s filthy.” The ginger passed his finger over Kylo’s lips, as if to wipe away the defilement of the kiss all together. “But don’t worry, angel. We’ll make something out of him, won’t we?”</p><p>Everything felt like a blur to Poe, his memories tangling into a fog, shattered by the throbbing lights of the club — bright blues, and reds, and he could remember feeling the bass of the music in his lungs. Then — there was that beautiful 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦. The pulsing lights had created an iridescent halo that framed his face, and there was something about him that looked beautifully terrifying, and Poe needed to know him, needed to have him. Suddenly, he only knew his lips, and they were kissing — oh they were kissing, and then it was black. Poe was in something like a dream, he thought he could see city lights, but he thought maybe those were still the pulsing primaries from the club. His head was full of maybes, maybes and in-betweens, liminal lights and the lips of the creature.</p><p>There was a wave of nausea when he felt something cool and crisp against his back, his head naturally rolling to the side as he opened his mouth, gasping for a sense of air, a sense of stability. His head was swimming, and there were voices. There was a voice he didn’t know — but then there was the voice of the creature. Poe couldn’t help but hum, that same pretty voice that found him through the primaries, that same pretty voice that kissed him in on the sidewalk by the car. By the car, in the club, these thoughts and memories were all merging together, and he couldn’t seem to make any sense of it all, and has he continued to dip in and out of consciousness, the one thing he held onto was the only voice he knew in this moment.</p><p>“Master?” Poe slurred, his brows furrowing as his head lolled, his chin dipping in against his chest. Poe was dazed, he was lost and confused. Come and see? Come and see what, him? What was he…what was this? “What…” Poe tried to push himself up and back against the cooling marble holding him up. “…. Kylo….” Poe was finally able to grasp for a breath, throwing his head up and back against the pillar — every muscle in his body felt like it weighed one hundred pounds. “Where…the fuck…” Poe mumbled through heavy lips, “am I?”</p><p>The ginger man's eyes drank in the sight of their nigh-unconscious guest, humming quietly to himself as he ran the fingers of his free hand through Kylo's hair. His pet had done well, and he was pleased to see that he had good taste.</p><p>"Such a pretty one, hmm? I think I should let you pick more often... “Shh. . . You’re home, love."</p><p>Kylo beamed at the praise, his bright teeth shining in the light of the foyer. Hux always enjoyed seeing Kylo's teeth, particularly the sharpened canines, as they were another aspect of his pet that proved his ownership. Kylo was his mutt, and Hux was his loving owner.</p><p>"His name is Poe, sir."</p><p>Hux gave a stiff nod, pressing a single leather-clad finger to Kylo's lips to silence him. Speaking out of turn was something that angered Hux, immensely, but his pet had done well, and chosen well. Hux would forego the punishment for the moment. Kylo's mouth gaped open as his master ran the digit across his lips, dark and glassy eyes eagerly searching for approval in the face of the other man. Hux's face remained impassive, as cold and unreadable as the marble pillars that surrounded the three of them. The second puff of smoke that blew into his face was almost a reward, so Kylo greedily inhaled the foul grey mist, having to stop himself from muttering out a thank you.</p><p>Stepping away from Kylo for a moment, Hux stood over the newcomer's limp form, a sly smirk curling at his lips as he shifted down into a squat. Reaching forward so as he could take his victim's jaw between his thumb and forefinger, he wrenched Poe's head sideways, so that his own eyes could lock with Poe's glassy, half-lidded ones.</p><p>"Yes, this one will do nicely."</p><p>Hux was clearly studying Poe closely, and Kylo was apprehensive, at least until his master stated that Poe was home now. That meant that Hux was pleased, that Kylo did well — an overwhelming sense of joy filled Kylo's head, and he leaned forward to brush his dark locks against the fabric of Hux's smart pants.</p><p>"Did the mutt do good, master? Can he have a bone, please? Please, master?"</p><p>Hux raised his index finger to silence the questions. As much as he hated Kylo’s whines, as much as he couldn’t tolerate his begging, these moments didn’t require violence. No, Hux had trained him well, and he knew better. The thought that he could silence him—make him wince, make him smart—with no more than a gesture, was more cathartic than any cruelty. But this other creature was a different story. So rude, so mannerless, so ungrateful. No matter, Hux thought, he would soon snuff that out.</p><p>“Come here, Kylo. Take hold of him.”</p><p>An unintelligible sound spilled from Poe's lips after Hux spoke, though it did little to sway the ginger male from his decision. He swiped his leather-clad thumb across Poe's bottom lip, prior to pushing it between his lip. Their victim had gagged and sputtered, writhing in his position as he tried to push the master's finger away. Kylo could feel himself growing hard as he watched the display unfolding before him.</p><p>Hux let out a pained hiss as Poe's teeth sunk into his gloved digit, pulling his arm back instinctively before he delivered a harsh backhand to the side of Poe's face. The drugged male let out a whine as he was slapped, a red welt appearing over his cheek and temple.</p><p>“Tsk, didn’t anyone ever tell you that it’s incredibly rude to bite your hosts?” He passed his thumb over Poe’s lips, pushing in to press the leather against his bottom teeth. His pupils dilated as he forced his jaw open. “You’ll learn to watch your mouth, or I’ll pull your teeth out one by one.” Letting go abruptly, he studied his hand and scowled, making a mental note to burn the gloves. “Take it.”</p><p>He gave a slight nod in response to Hux's command, not wanting to speak and possibly anger his master. Poe had already caused the ginger man's anger to flare, and Kylo didn't want to risk incurring any of that wrath for himself. He was a good mutt. It. That word stuck in Kylo's mind, and he knew that his master was right. Poe wasn't a person, he was a thing for them to play with, to hurt, to snuff out. Kylo had been that way, once.</p><p>Though Poe could barely move as a result of the drug that he had been given, he gave it his best shot. Kylo came closer, clearly aiming to sling him over his shoulder again, and Poe did his best to shove himself sideways, away from the larger man. It did very little, Kylo still effortlessly formed a vice-like grip around Poe's body and dragged him in. Doing his best to squirm, the words that he tried to speak came out sluggish and slurred — though his message was clear.</p><p>"F-Fuckin'... I'll kill both... Fucking get away..."</p><p>Hux, who was still cradling his injured thumb, simply sneered in response. Poe found himself being slung over the larger man's shoulder once again, an arm wrapped securely around his form to ensure that he wasn't able to wriggle away. He was being carried deeper into the mansion, away from the front door.</p><p>Downstairs. Downstairs was where creation happened. When the house was built, Hux had everything made from Carrara marble. The cold, white stone allowed him to see every drop of blood, every ounce of pain that would drip, hot and heavy, from his. . . projects. Kylo knew the room well; after all, Kylo was his most spectacular creation—perfect, now, in every way. Poe, too, would learn. He would bend like they all did before Hux would allow the life to drift so sweetly away. It was, to him, a purification. There was little chance of escape.</p><p>No, Hux had made sure of that. A particularly beautiful scar that ran from Kylo's shoulder to the side of his neck was a remembrance of the time that he /had/ tried to escape, before Hux had broken him in. After recapturing him, with little to no effort, Hux had given him no quarter during his punishment.</p><p>Descending the stairs after his pet and their new house guest, Hux hummed a nondescript tune to himself. It was almost irritating that it was so easy to draw in a hapless victim, these days. Their method rarely changed, no matter whether there were one or two of them present at the time. Perhaps a more challenging hunting ground was needed, he mused to himself. No matter, they had a victim to deal with already.</p><p>Kylo knew the drill by now; he placed Poe's limp body on the marble table, securing his ankles and his wrists to the leather cuffs that were bolted to each corner. He had fond memories of being strapped to this table when he himself first arrived, Hux's voice guiding him through his transition into the pet he was supposed to be.</p><p>"Kylo."</p><p>Snapped out of his reminiscing by Hux clicking his tongue and chiding him in that condescending tone of his, Kylo quickly scrambled to set to work. Lifting the scissors from the marble countertop, he began to slice through the fabric of Poe's shirt, exposing the man's olive-toned skin to the cold air of the basement. Poe tried to fight, to protest as his clothes were slowly ripped away from him, but Kylo simply ignored him and carried on, pulling the scraps of ruined shirt from under the man's body.</p><p>Hux leaned against the wall, taking a long drag from his cigarette as he watched Kylo work. He was somewhat in awe of his own success with Kylo; the man he had brought to the mansion was violent, unstable, almost animalistic. Hux had broken him down, refined him, until he was the capable, loyal hound that now stood before him. Exhaling slowly, he could feel a swell of pride filling his chest as a result. He wasn't the sentimental type, but his reconditioning of Kylo had been life-changing for the both of them.</p><p>"Don't rush the process, mutt. We want to savour it, hmm?"</p><p>Hux stepped closer, finding himself standing by the edge of the table, Poe's head directly before him. He glanced down at the captive victim, and Poe looked back, his expression wild and — to no surprise — dangerous. No doubt about it, Hux thought to himself, if he was free, and not suffering from a dose of GHB, Poe would be lunging for both of their throats. Luckily, the chains and the cuffs prevented that.</p><p>Taking the cigarette from between his lips, Hux surveyed the glowing embers that rested on the tip, before flicking the ash off. It fell like a shower of blackened snowflakes over Poe's face, drawing a cough from the man as he accidentally inhaled a small amount. Hux hummed quietly, licking over his lips before he pressed the hot tip of the cigarette to Poe's neck. The burning cigarette was crushed against the man's Adam's apple, drawing a scream from his throat and causing his limbs to thrash around — at least, as much as they could within the restraints. The fight or flight response amazed Hux, knowing that mere moments ago Poe was sluggish and barely able to move, yet after a little pain he was struggling as hard as he could.</p><p>Armitage barely even noticed that Kylo was finished removing their guest's clothes, and was now kneeling by Hux's side. That should have made him feel guilty; he knew how desperately Kylo craved praise after doing as he was told, but withholding it was a little power trip that Hux could never quite get enough of.<br/>
Dragging his fingers through Kylo's hair, he glanced down at the pet for a moment. His eyes were wide, pupils blown, and Hux knew that in that moment, Kylo would do anything for him. Still, he decided just to make sure. Running his thumb across Kylo's bottom lip, Hux hummed quietly.</p><p>"Would you kill for me?"</p><p>Kylo nodded. He had done so, more than once.</p><p>"Would you steal for me?"</p><p>The mutt nodded again.</p><p>"Would you die for me?"</p><p>Hux had expected hesitation with that question, but to Kylo's credit, there was none. He simply nodded.</p><p>Guiding Kylo up to his feet, he pulled the larger man closer, so that the pair of them were in Poe's line of sight. He figured it was about time that he formally introduced himself.</p><p>"Hello, Poe. My name is Hux. Armitage, to friends. You've already met my pet, Kylo. He's such a loyal hound, always bringing home treats for his master. That's you, tonight." Poe wasn't sure what kind of sick game the two of them were playing, but it wasn't good. The shot of adrenaline that had coursed through him after the cigarette burn had dissipated, and he found himself lethargic and sluggish once again. "I made a few modifications to him when I was training him, you see."</p><p>Brushing back Kylo's hair on the left side, Hux revealed that he had clipped the larger man's ears, in the way that one did with dogs. He then pulled Kylo's mouth open, revealing the sharpened canines. Poe felt a wave of nausea rising in his throat; the ginger man had brainwashed this other poor soul into being his human mutt, and now he was going to do that to him.</p><p>"F-Fuck... You won't... Not doing that to me, fucker..."</p><p>Hux abhorred bad language, he always had, and it certainly did Poe no favours here. After letting out a quiet sigh, Hux turned to the cabinet that rested against the stairs. He pulled open the gag drawer, retrieving a simple black ball before shoving it between Poe's lips. Swiftly fastening the straps, he took a moment to appreciate the way that Poe's lips stretched around the rubber.</p><p>"I hope that we won't have to wash your mouth out, darling. Besides, I'm not planning on turning you into a mutt like Kylo. No, no, you'll die long before that."</p><p>A chill ran down Poe's spine, his blood running cold at the casual manner in which Hux foresaw his imminent demise.</p><p>"He's so pretty though, sir..."</p><p>Turning to stare at Kylo, Hux's expression clearly displayed his irritation at Kylo speaking out of turn once again.</p><p>"If you don't wish to sleep in your cage tonight, you will get the cage for your cock, and then wait in my chambers. I'll be up for bed, shortly." Kylo had never moved so quickly; he enjoyed being allowed to sleep beside his master. The cage was cold, and uncomfortable, and he hadn't had to sleep there for a few weeks. Taking his cock cage from the cabinet, he then ran upstairs so as to get ready for his master's retiring for the night. As soon as Kylo was out of sight, Hux leaned in close, his lips brushing across Poe's cheek. His hot breath hit his victim's skin, repulsing him to his core, no doubt. "Kylo and I may think you're pretty, but make no mistake. You 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 die soon, and I won't make it quick."</p><p>A whimper spilled from Poe's lips, muffled by the gag. Hux simply sneered at the sound, before straightening up and unfastening the buckles on the gag. After pressing a ghost of a kiss to Poe’s forehead, Hux crossed the room to the bottom of the stairs. Taking one last glance at his quarry, Hux began a slow ascension up the stairs.</p><p>After he reached the top, he flicked off the light, plunging the room — and Poe — into complete darkness. He then turned both keys in their respective locks, trapping his prey downstairs until he was ready to play with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Poe's well and truly in it now!</p><p>Will he find an opportunity to escape? Find out in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day in the life of Dr. Armitage Hux.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While I promised that this entry would get into more extreme content, while writing it it instead became a day in the life of Hux and his hound.</p><p>Please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letting out a quiet, contented sigh, Hux leaned his head down so that he could press his lips to Kylo's shoulder. Trailing gentle kisses across the flesh until he could nip at the back of his pet's neck, his hand slipped around the larger man's waist, fingers closing around the metal cage that surrounded Kylo's cock.</p><p>It was clearly morning, as Armitage could feel his pet's shaft trying its best to harden inside the confines of the cage. Even after all this time, Kylo's body still had those natural instincts. Hux couldn't really punish him for that now, could he?</p><p>Retracting his arm, Hux reached for the bedside cabinet, feeling around blindly for the key which would free his pet's cock. Taking the precious piece of metal in hand, he once again reached around so as to slide the key into the cage's lock. He pulled the metal sections of the cage away as slowly and as quietly as possible, ensuring that Kylo wouldn't wake. The cage was discarded on top of the cabinet, and Armitage allowed a slight smirk to form on his lips.</p><p>Wrapping slender fingers around the base of his pet's cock, the ginger male began to slowly stroke him to full mast — which took mere seconds. The mutt's body was intensely responsive, and it always bemused Hux. The slightest touch could send tremors through the larger man's body, not to mention how he reacted to pain. Armitage had moulded him into something beautiful, something perfect.</p><p>A quiet moan slipped from Kylo's lips, as he neared the blurry verge between consciousness and sleep. His body shifted as Hux's fist pumped the length of his erection, hips rolling ever so slightly. Hux leaned in close, lips pressing to Kylo's clipped ear as he let out a quiet growl.</p><p>"Good morning, mutt. All excited already, hmm?"</p><p>Kylo nodded as he slowly blinked himself awake, taking a few moments to slowly realise where he was — and what was happening to his body. He shifted as if to turn his head, to look back, but Hux leaned forward once again so that wasn't possible. This was a treat, Hux thought, and he was going to deliver it how he saw fit.</p><p>Kylo had never been woken up by stimulation like this, at least not by Hux, and it had been a long time — at least 2 months — since his cock had last been touched by Hux's bare hands. His stamina had been increased by some of Hux's training, but it didn't stop him from instantly melting under his master's touch. The strokes were irregular, no particular rhythm guiding the ginger man's movements. No, it seemed as though Hux was content to amuse himself with bouts of intense, and subsequently scant, stimulation.</p><p>Within a few minutes, Kylo was a wreck. His breathing was shallow, and he could barely control his hips from rocking into the hand of the man who had tamed him. Hux was focused almost entirely on Kylo's cock now, having rolled the mutt on to his back so he had easier access — and a better view — to his pet's slick shaft.</p><p>"Mm, blessed with such a big cock. It's a shame you never get to use it, hmm?" A low whine rumbled in Kylo's throat, nodding ever so slightly as he stared up at Hux with wide, glassy eyes. The sound was usually worthy of Hux's scorn, but the ginger man decided to indulge his pet for the moment. "That's it, mutt. Whine for me. Whine if you want to cum."</p><p>The pet did as he was told; a series of whines and whimpers left his mouth as his master coaxed him closer to his orgasm, all sounding eerily similar to the noises made by a real dog. Hux had trained him well.</p><p>Hux shifted his free hand so that he could take the smooth skin of Kylo's sack into his palm, massaging the flesh ever so lightly with the tips of his fingers. The pace of his other hand increased, taking on more of a swift rhythm as his pet no doubt drew closer and closer to his release. Kylo was panting by this point, his whining having ceased — the only other sound that left his mouth was a series of slurred moans. You deserve this, Hux thought to himself. Kylo's choice of their next victim was exquisite, and his behaviour of late had been exemplary.</p><p>Kylo's body was a marvel; he had the physique of a god and could easily overpower Hux, but here he was, writhing in pleasure and desperate for anything that the ginger man sought to give him. Armitage could easily sit and watch Kylo for hours, and on occasion he had, but unfortunately that wouldn't happen this morning.<br/>
Hux pulled his hands away mere seconds before Kylo's release hit, leaving the mutt impossibly close to his orgasm, but never granting that final touch to push him over the edge. One hand landed on Kylo's face, clamping over his mouth to silence any complaint.</p><p>"If you whine now, I will take your tongue."</p><p>Biting down on the aforementioned organ, Kylo did his best to stay quiet, despite the immense frustration and the burning ache that he felt in his groin.</p><p>Sitting up on the mattress, Hux stretched out his upper limbs with a soft, contented sigh. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, before pushing himself up to stand. Looking back to face his pet for a moment, he murmured.</p><p>"Go and make breakfast. I'm going to shower."</p><p>Hux made his way into the en suite bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He waited patiently until he heard Kylo's heavy footsteps moving out of the bedroom, before turning the shower on and giving it a few moments to heat up.</p><p>Stepping under the warm spray, Armitage let out a soft sigh as he pressed his forehead to the tiled wall. Allowing his eyelids to flutter shut, he couldn't help but think back to the times when he had first found Kylo.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>The boy was lost, orphaned, and had turned to drinking for comfort. Hux found him entirely by accident; an unplanned stop into a quiet bar on the way home from work was where their paths had crossed.</p><p>It hadn't taken much to get Kylo into his clutches — a tiny bag of illegal drugs and a shot of vodka had Kylo drowsy, pliant and oh so tempting. Hux had brought the man home, and Kylo had never left his care since. It had taken a long while to break Kylo's resolve, to mould him into the perfect pet through a mixture of violence and reward. Not to mention, a reasonable amount of psychological manipulation.</p><p>For months, Hux had taken great care in keeping Kylo within his grasp. Upon his arrival, "Ben" was kept in the cage in the basement — only allowed out when his new master decided that he wished to make him suffer. The new name was somewhat fitting; it was an old word, meaning 'sky'. Hux had found it amusing, since the boy's angelic appearance made him look as if he'd fallen from it.</p><p>The beatings came daily, worsened on occasion as a result of Kylo's disobedience. He tried to escape on multiple occasions, and his suffering was always great in the days that followed. There was one point where Hux believed he had made significant progress, that he was almost at the point of breaking Kylo's will entirely, when he attempted to escape for the fourth — and what turned out to be the final — time.</p><p>To Hux's horror, Kylo had almost managed it - he had been so close to getting away, had even made contact with another person, but Hux's silver tongue and the pet's dishevelled appearance had made it easy to convince them to move on. The second the car had disappeared from sight, Kylo made a break for it once again, though Hux caught a handful of his dark locks and tugged him back - before wrenching his arm behind his back until he felt the bone snap.</p><p>The boy was kept outside from then on. He was given little physical contact, aside from the beatings, and Hux very nearly allowed him to starve. That was, until one night when Kylo crawled to Hux's feet, chain-link leash in hand, and had sobbed into Armitage's lap about how sorry he was. He would do anything, he said. He was Hux's pet, he said. Despite himself, the ginger male had found himself carding his fingers through Kylo's hair to soothe him.</p><p>Normally, the boy's crying angered him, but he recognised a mind breaking when he saw it. The broken arm had been the tipping point, the coup de grace that had shoved Kylo into the abyss of submission.</p><p>And so, from that point on, Kylo's training had begun anew. The boy had been allowed back inside, finally - he was even allowed to sleep in Hux's bed again, though his entire body was restrained to ensure he didn't attempt to escape again. He was allowed to eat more than before, so as to not lose too much of his muscle mass. The pet's body was akin to that of a god, and Hux wasn't willing to sacrifice that for anything.</p><p>Over time, the trust between the pair grew - their bond being cemented on the night that Hux brought his first new victim home. The man had been drunk, babbling some nonsense about how rich he was. Hux had guided him downstairs, Kylo trailing behind, and he was swiftly restrained upon the marble table.</p><p>The ginger male had presented the knife to Kylo as if it was some kind of gift, the blade glistening in the dim light of the basement. Hux had guided his hands, manipulated his movements, so that the sharp edge made a quick, confident slash across their victim's throat. Crimson warmth splashed across their hands, and Kylo's face, and the tiled floor - the blood of an innocent tying them together forever.</p><p>So now, the newly christened 'Kylo' was his perfect mutt. Loyal, obedient, desperate. Hux trusted him entirely, and he knew that the feeling was mutual. The ginger male had modified Kylo's very being, both physically and mentally, to make him his own. There was no separating them now; they were together until death. Hux intended to make sure of that.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>The ginger had been knocked out of his trip down memory lane by a light knock on the bathroom door. Kylo slowly made his way in, stepping into the shower behind his master so that he could slide his muscled arms around Hux's waist. It was a surprising move, Hux hadn't given Kylo permission - nor had he asked - but he wasn't intending to punish him for it. The pet occasionally needed some physical comfort, so his master would indulge him for now.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, the pair were sitting at the dinner table, tucking into the delicious breakfast that Kylo had prepared for the two of them. When Kylo first arrived at Hux's mansion, the ginger male swore that he would have found a way to burn water. Entirely hapless in the kitchen, Hux had taken the time to teach him to cook - he was now so skilled that he prepared almost every meal that they enjoyed together.</p><p>Enjoying their food in a comfortable silence, Hux waited until his pet had cleared his plate before beckoning him over. Kylo had instantly complied, making his way around the table and sinking to his knees at Hux's feet. The ginger male chewed over a mouthful of bacon as he leaned in closer to Kylo's face, thin fingers wrapping around the leash that hung from the front of his pet's collar. Twisting the shining metal chain around his knuckles a couple of times, Hux pulled Kylo closer so as to press a light, open-mouthed kiss to Kylo's lips before he pulled back.</p><p>"It's raining, so I can't take you for your walk today. So, I'm going to sit and read, and you can have a treat. How does that sound?"</p><p>Kylo nodded fervently, head bobbing in agreement as he leaned in to steal another kiss, slightly firmer this time. It was an unusually bold move, Kylo didn't usually go for kisses without permission like that, but Hux wished to indulge him, once again. A small treat.</p><p>Leaving his hound to clear away the plates and the utensils, Hux instead retrieved the pet's treat — a shin bone, taken from the leg of the pair's last murder victim. Hux had discovered early on that Kylo was animalistic, aggressive. Dangling the finger bones before him had been a trial by fire; Hux simply hadn't expected his pet to greedily take the bones, eagerly gnawing and sucking on the dried surface. The sight had stirred a warm sensation within Hux's stomach, and that night he had fucked Kylo's brains out. Not that there was much left in the first place, he mused.</p><p>Taking a seat in his armchair, Hux folded one thin lower limb over the other, resting the bone on his lap. He obscured it from view with the newspaper that he was reading, so his pet wasn't able to see it when he entered. It clearly worked, as Kylo - albeit wearing a slightly confused expression - had nestled in at Hux's feet, wide, brown eyes staring up at his master as if to silently ask where his treat was.</p><p>Armitage handed the bone over after a few moments, enjoying the manner in which the mutt's face had brightened. The hound took the bone between his teeth, eliciting a quiet growl as he bit down on the hard treat. Hux reached forward, carding his fingers through his mutt's long, inky curls to soothe him as he read through the news. He paid particular attention to the missing persons page; he always seemed to get a kick out of seeing the name of their latest victim in there. Alas, he was disappointed this morning.</p><p>After he was done, Hux slowly folded the newspaper in half and placed it on the side table. The torrential rain outside had ruined their daily schedule, as they would normally be out on their walk by now.</p><p>He woke up at 9:30, played in bed with Kylo for a short while, then showered at 10:00. They ate at 10:30, and then went for a walk until 13:00. They came back for lunch, and Kylo would have to entertain himself whilst Hux fielded work calls for a few hours. They'd then eat dinner together, always prepped by Kylo. The pair would then head downstairs for a scene, usually around an hour or two long, and then return to the living room after they were done. That was how it always was. However, the weather - and the fact that Hux was up to date with work - meant they found themselves on the final step now, and it was only 11:00.</p><p>Humming quietly to himself, Hux leaned forward in his armchair so that he could address his pet quietly.</p><p>"Should we go and pay a visit to our guest, pup?"</p><p>Kylo looked up slowly from the bone that he was chewing on, a slight smile that was tinged with mischievous intent spreading on to his lips. Nodding slowly, the pet placed the bone down before shifting on to all fours.</p><p>Hux reached for the leash once again, uttering a quiet 'c'mon' as he pushed his way to his feet. Fishing in his pocket for his keys, and subsequently taking a moment to find the correct one, Armitage then turned the key in the lock of the basement door. After pulling it open and allowing Kylo to crawl inside, Hux flicked on the light switch - before pulling the door shut, locking it behind him and heading down the stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, how about some twisted domestic bliss, hm? Tune into the next chapter for Poe's torment to truly begin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The First Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poe's about to be introduced to the pair, properly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Practically everything in this chapter is clear non-con; there's also some potentially triggering language.</p><p>As always, heed the tags and please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The relative safety of sleep seemed to be in short supply.</p><p>Poe had screamed after his captors; his words alternated between threats of violence and pleas for mercy, both of which grew more animalistic as time dragged on. The basement was sound-proofed, of course, so the two men who had chained him down here couldn't hear a word of it - though Poe was tragically unaware of the fruitlessness of his protests.</p><p>The back of his throat burned, searing agony radiating from the flesh. His voice was hoarse, almost broken from shouting, and his mouth felt like he'd been dropped into the middle of the Sahara. He needed water, and he had seen a faucet right there on the wall, but he could barely move an inch.</p><p>Time fell away, his body enveloped in a persistent blackness that never ceased or shifted, despite the time of day. It could've been minutes, hours or days since he had been locked down here.</p><p>The maddening burn in his throat was rivalled by only two things - the raw, chafed, broken skin of his wrists and ankles, and the excruciating pressure on his bladder. He had thrown back a few drinks at Starkiller, and hadn't had the opportunity to use the bathroom since the spiked one. That was what happened, right?</p><p>A light fog had settled itself across his consciousness, masking any semblance of coherent thought. It made it difficult to focus, borderline impossible to piece together a timeline.</p><p>The haze and the delirium onset by the drug seemed to have passed, though the pitch blackness of his surroundings made it difficult for him to tell. In a way, he had preferred to dizzying lights of the club, despite the migraine that they had begun to onset.</p><p>All that he seemed to remember was a text from Rey, the sight of a large, beautiful man, dizziness and then... This place. This house of horrors that was operated by the fire-haired man in the tailored suit.</p><p>𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.</p><p>A renewed burst of energy seemed to fill his body, every sinew straining against the metal chains, desperately searching for any kind of give—.<br/>
It was as he gave a particularly harsh tug of his wrist that his body betrayed him, muscles relaxing as warm liquid cascaded down his thighs, coating his skin in an even warmer blush — the humiliation setting in almost immediately. He hadn't been able to hold it any longer.</p><p>A broken cry slipped from his lips, his entire body simply flattening against the marble table top. He couldn't break the chains. Even if he could, there was no way he could fight off both of his captors.</p><p>Fresh air and freedom seemed like foreign concepts and, despite himself, he found a singular thought creeping into his mind.</p><p>𝗜'𝗺 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗶𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲.</p><p>The ginger had said as much, hadn't he? His boyfriend, his pet... Kylo, Poe managed to remember, was a one-off. Poe was just a brief bit of entertainment. A side dish.</p><p>Slamming his head back against the marble table, he allowed his eyelids to flutter closed. Maybe if I do that enough I could break my skull, he thought. But why should he? Why should he have to die here as part of some sick pervert's game?</p><p>Heaving out a heavy sigh, Poe did his best to try and get some sleep. He'd need his strength if he had any hope of escaping, and there wasn't anything else going on.<br/>
At least, until a short while later. He heard the distant sound of a key turning in a lock, a door being pulled open and a light switch being flicked on.<br/>
As he slowly allowed his eyes to open, he immediately screwed them shut again. The artificial light was too much, it hurt his eyes, but he needed to see his captors. Needed to face them head-on.</p><p>Two pairs of footsteps had been heard descending the stairs, one heavy and rhythmic, the other light and almost inaudible. Both pairs came to a stop at the foot of the table, and that chilling voice returned once again.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Dameron. We trust you slept well?"</p><p>It felt as though someone was dragging the edge of a blade across his spine, cold sinking into the bone and raising gooseflesh across the rest of his body. The trembling began to set in, his entire frame shaking against the table.</p><p>"He's ignorant, sir."</p><p>The quiet laugh that Hux gave in response was humourless, and it only served to increase the dread that Poe was swiftly being overwhelmed by.</p><p>"Yes, mutt. He is."</p><p>The heavier footsteps drew closer, and the larger man — Kylo, Poe forced himself to remember — appeared in his field of vision. Despite his situation, Poe still found him beautiful, and he felt at least a sliver of sympathy now that he knew what the ginger had done to him. Kylo was a victim too, he just couldn't see it.</p><p>"Kylo, please. Please let me go. You don't want this, I know you don't. He's hurt you, he's—."</p><p>Pain exploded in the left side of his face, Kylo's fist landing a firm blow against Poe's cheekbone. The punch had had significant force behind it, enough to bruise. The ginger clicked his tongue as he drew closer, gloves fingertips brushing over the reddened flesh.</p><p>"You really should learn to hold your tongue, dear. I'd hate to cut it out of your mouth."</p><p>Despite himself, Poe couldn't help the whimper that escaped his mouth. It was a fearful sound, engineered by a mixture of pain and dread. Whilst it humiliated Poe, it sent blood rushing south within both Hux and Kylo. The pair fed on the fear that they elicited; like a drop of blood could attract a shark, they could taste the tantalising dread that their victim felt from miles away. It was intoxicating.</p><p>"Sir, should we—."</p><p>"Shh, pet. Unlock the cuffs and flip him on to his back."</p><p>"...Yes, master."</p><p>Kylo immediately complied, cowed slightly by his master's command. The mutt's trembling hands worked at the cuffs, unlocking Poe's wrists first. Once the first was freed, Kylo took it in a firm grip before stretching the arm across to meet the opposite one. Poe's torso was twisted, to a painful degree, forced to stretch at the waist to accommodate Kylo's manipulations.</p><p>Mere minutes later, Poe had been freed, flipped over and restrained again - and, thanks to Kylo's machinations, he hadn't had a chance to even throw a punch. He found himself stretched across the marble once again, cheeks flushing a light pink hue as he realised his backside was on show. A leather-clad hand immediately landed between his shoulder blades, touch drifting southwards until it came to rest at the small of his back.</p><p>The room was almost silent for a few moments after the hand disappeared, neither of his assailants occupying Poe's field of vision. There was the quiet rustle of fabric, and a soft thud that the brunette wasn't able to identify.</p><p>That was when the first blow came.</p><p>Fire exploded across Poe's ass, the olive-toned flesh of his rear cheeks immediately flushing an angry red as leather cracked against the skin. The howl that escaped from Poe's throat was almost inhuman, an agonised roar that bounced against the walls of the basement-cum-torture-chamber.</p><p>"Count them."</p><p>"F-Fuck you."</p><p>The skin of his backside burned, and Poe found himself biting down harshly on his bottom lip when the second and third blows came in rapid succession. Counting them quietly to himself, Poe desperately tried to keep himself grounded.</p><p>"Count, or we will start again."</p><p>The fourth, a brutal lash across the back of his thighs, caused Poe's entire frame to rock forward against the restraints. The sound that came from him broke in his throat, coming out as more of a silent cry than an expression of agony. Tears pricked at the corners of the captive male's eyes, desperately praying that there wouldn't be many more.</p><p>"One."</p><p>He was almost unable to keep track of the pace of the brutal, uneven, cutting lashes, and Poe was certain that he'd lost count around sixteen or seventeen.</p><p>Regardless, he simply continued to count - and he found that after uttering 'thirty', the blows ceased. He honestly couldn't say how long they went on for, though it felt as though he had been whipped for hours. All he knew was that his backside, thighs and lower back felt like they had been set alight. Stinging, searing pain made its way across his flesh, the faint scent of metallic blood reaching his nostrils. Skin was broken, that was for sure.</p><p>Everything fell away in that moment, his head swimming from the pain and the gravity of the situation in general. The single strip light in the ceiling gave everything in the room a yellow-white hue, which brought nothing but a sensation of nausea to Poe's stomach.</p><p>Unable to tell what his captors were doing in that moment, Poe felt that cold coil of dread wrapping itself around the base of his spine once more. What would they do now? Were they ready to end his life?</p><p>The captive was shaken from his thoughts by a familiar sensation, warmth and wetness lapping at his hole. He squirmed, trying to pull away from the probing tongue - but his body was already stretched taut, and two large palms held his hips in place. The sick feeling in his stomach only increased, bile rising in his throat as he felt Kylo's tongue pressing inside him.</p><p>"Fuck-. Get the fuck away! Stop! Fucking freak! Fuck!"</p><p>Leather-clad palm striking a blow across bleeding, bruised flesh, Hux coaxed a scream from his victim's throat as the foul language spilled from Poe's mouth.</p><p>"Cursing isn't polite. Now hush."</p><p>Kylo didn't seem to waste any time, the tip of his tongue eagerly circling the tight furl of Poe's entrance repeatedly until the captive could feel saliva pooling against flesh. The mutt probed repeatedly, pressure applied to his hole until he was able to finally slip inside.</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p>The invading tongue had worked its way into him by that point, brushing his insides and filling the room with obscene, nauseating sounds. At one point, Kylo drew back and then 𝙨𝙡𝙪𝙧𝙥𝙚𝙙 as he licked a stripe across Poe's hole, and the bound male thought he was going to vomit.</p><p>The assault disgusted him; he was being violated so intimately, but the chains and the pain in his backside meant that all he could do was lie there and take it. Hux was no doubt amused, that stupid smirk on his face as he watched his mutt devour Poe's rim. Kylo's eagerness was almost always something to admire.</p><p>In truth, Armitage was fascinated. Watching Kylo's head bob and lean in to assault the bound individual's backside was almost like watching an artist at work. Hux found the idea of his tongue near someone's rear to be nauseating, but the involuntary moans that his pet was drawing from their latest victim were akin to a world-class opera.</p><p>After a few moments Kylo ceased, drawing his head back and gazing at his master for acknowledgment to move forward. Poe was left wondering again, his cheeks burning a deep pink hue as a result of the pleasured noises that left his lips. It was humiliating, soul-destroying, but the other man's tongue had felt 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙. The ginger gave a simple nod, encouraging his pet.</p><p>A blunt object pressed to Poe's rim, applying gently pressure as it was pushed in. No, two objects, Poe thought to himself. Two fingers. Thick and long.</p><p>After slipping in past the first knuckle, Kylo suddenly shoved forward. Poe's scream wasn't just a result of the subsequent burn around his rim, but from the fact that his assailant's digits had struck that sweet spot inside him. Despite his terror and rage, his cock twitched beneath him.</p><p>Another thrust came, and more pressure was exerted on his prostrate. The rhythm was slow, almost regimented, for the first few minutes. Unfortunately, a few minutes were all it took for his traitorous cock to leak pearlescent liquid over the marble table. Poe squirmed, torso rising off the table slightly - long enough for Hux to catch a glimpse of his mess.</p><p>"Hm, excited are we?"</p><p>Armitage reached forward to trace a gloved fingertip across one of the welts on Poe's backside, leather swiping through the dark, drying blood. His victim hissed as a response, the sparks of pain that flared up a direct contrast to a particularly harsh thrust against his prostate.</p><p>A sudden thought came to Poe, and he felt the pit of his stomach drop out from beneath him. They were going to force him to orgasm. He began to frantically shake his head, tugging on the chains as the mutt increased his pace. His fingers began to pump rhythmically into Poe's stretched, slick rim, each and every movement catching that sensitive bundle of nerves.</p><p>Poe found within moments that his body was betraying him; his cock was almost fully hard, and his hips gave occasional, stuttering thrusts backwards to meet the stimulation. A familiar pressure was building in his abdomen, stomach knotting even tighter than it had before. The pressure constricted around his bladder, and Poe was suddenly conscious of pissing himself once again.</p><p>But this time, it wasn't urine that leaked from his cock. No, as a strangled moan tore itself from his throat, weak ropes of his release spilled across the marble surface, his body jerking and writhing to ride out the twisted pleasure that he was receiving. So many sensations were overtaking his body in that one, long moment; fear, pain, humiliation, pleasure, all of them were almost overwhelming.</p><p>When he sagged against the tabletop, spent, he could hear metal cuffs being unlocked in the distance. Fingers curled through his hair, sharply yanking on his locks to drag him up from his position. He was manipulated like a puppet on a string, before his face was slammed against the table - into the puddle of his own semen that he'd left.</p><p>Hux smeared his face through his release, the cooling liquid coating his cheeks, lips, nose, forehead. He was then pulled upright so that Hux could take one long look at him, a pleased hum escaping the ginger man's lips.</p><p>Poe was then shoved to the floor, knees cracking against the marble and making him wince. He didn't dare to protest, however. Metal scraped against metal somewhere behind him, and he found himself being pushed - on all fours - into a small enclosure. It wasn't until the door was closed and padlocked in front of him that he realised it was a cage.</p><p>It barely fit him; he couldn't sit upright inside the metal prison. He couldn't lay down either, so he had to find some other uncomfortable position if he wanted any hope of being able to rest. A small water bottle was cable-tied to the bars on his left, a straw resting against the neck of it.<br/>
Hux glared down at his latest prize, a warm sensation spreading through his chest. He always got this high from toying with his victims; it was incomparable to any other feeling on earth. He'd taught Poe pain, true pain, and humiliation. A humiliation that would haunt him for the rest of his days - that was, if he wasn't going to die tomorrow evening.</p><p>"Come, mutt. Let's get you a treat."</p><p>Kylo eagerly bounded up the stairs, leaving Hux and Poe alone for a moment. The ginger squatted down as low as he could, meeting Poe's gaze for a moment.</p><p>"Why are you doing this to me?"</p><p>Pausing for a moment, Armitage considered the question. Every time it was asked, he never had a clear answer. So, as cliche as it was, he simply murmured.</p><p>"Because I can."</p><p>With that, he rose to his feet and followed Kylo up the stairs, once again flicking off the light as he left.</p><p>Poe was plunged into that cold, familiar darkness again. This time, he was enclosed in a tight space, his backside was raw and he'd just been raped. He had to try his best to avoid putting pressure on his abused rear, though the size of the cage made that difficult. He found a position where he could tuck his legs beneath him, resting back on his heels and laying forward on his torso. Settling down like that, Poe allowed a shaky breath to leave his lips. Leaning his face into his hand, the brunette sighed once again, before starting to cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes:<br/>Well! Poe's certainly learned that his captors aren't messing around. Yet, that defiant spark is still in him. Will an unexpected development give him an opportunity to escape? You'll have to tune in to the next chapter to find out!</p><p>As always, I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, please leave kudos - or maybe even a comment. It makes this whole thing worth it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poe wakes in the dead of night, to find himself presented with an opportunity. What could it mean for his future?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!</p><p>Honestly didn't expect to have a new chapter ready so soon, but here we are.</p><p>Some TWs before we start, there's some graphic rape/sexual assault in this chapter, as well as an act of violence that results in broken bones. I also made some slight tweaks to the work tags, to cover some of the text used in this chapter.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Poe slowly blinked himself awake, the first thing that he noticed was the persistent, agonising ache that shot across the top of his back. Each small movement of his posture sent flares of pain through his muscles, drawing a strangled whimper from his throat. The position that he’d had to adopt within the confines of the metal bars had done his body no favours; his attempts to limit the pressure on his bleeding, broken backside had, in turn, caused a series of spasmodic starbursts of agony within the rest of his body.</p><p>A burning pain seared across the muscles at the base of his neck and, despite himself, he could hear Rey’s voice in his ears, lecturing him about anatomy. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘻𝘪𝘶𝘴, 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘺. Ever since leaving medical school, it seemed as though she took every opportunity to bestow her vast array of knowledge upon him. It didn’t help him in that moment, not at all, but the thought of her brought a warm, familiar longing to the pit of his stomach. If only she’d been at Starkiller…</p><p>The pain had distracted him for a few moments, meaning that it took him longer than it should have to notice that the door of the cage was open. It was simply by chance, an impromptu shift forwards that should have caused him to collide with the bars before him. The metal structure was unlocked, allowing him to slowly – carefully – shuffle forward on all fours. The movements had caused a sudden chill to settle over him, the darkness of his prison enveloping him like an embrace that was entirely devoid of warmth. </p><p>Shoulder bumping into the corner of the marble table, the injured male had to sink his teeth into his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out. It was surely a mistake, an error on Kylo’s part. He was certain that the cage had been bolted shut when he’d been forced into it, so how was it suddenly open? </p><p>Had the taller man come to his senses? Had he realised that his ‘master’ was psychotic? Had he done this to save Poe? </p><p>Each attempt that he made to piece together a coherent train of thought was interrupted by a headache that felt as if it could rip his brain in half. Dehydration and hunger were both taking a toll on his body; he’d barely been given any food or water since his arrival, and the pain that such deprivation conjured had rooted itself firmly inside his skull. </p><p>From what he remembered of the room when it had been lit, the cage was on the opposite side of the table from the stairs. Sidling up against the marble, mindful of his aching muscles, Poe attempted to find his way around it so that he could navigate himself towards the exit. The sooner he made his way up the stairs, the sooner he could find a way out of this nightmare.</p><p>It was then that his tired eyes saw it; a tiny sliver of light that seemed to be emanating from the top of the flight of stairs. Dragging himself forward towards it, the olive-skinned male tilted his head towards its apparent source. Sure enough, the door that connected this torture chamber to the rest of the house was ajar, daylight streaming in from the crack between the wood and the frame.</p><p>Before even thinking about it, the captive placed both palms flat on the first step. A surge of energy seemed to have been injected into his veins; he found himself moving 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙠𝙡𝙮 now. Body shifting up the steps at a steadier, more insistent pace, he had to blink a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to the daylight. When he reached the top of the stairs, pushing the door open fully, he realised that it hadn’t been the sun that was streaming through the crack in the door.</p><p>The kitchen was bathed in the warm glow that emanated from an ornate, chandelier-like structure, hanging from the high ceiling above the mahogany dining table. Poe wasn’t sure where to look first; the room was grand, tastefully decorated, and under any other circumstances, he would probably have stuck around as long as possible just to enjoy the splendour.</p><p>𝘎𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘱, his brain swiftly reminded him. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵.</p><p>Shaken from the awe-struck state he’d been plunged into, hazel eyes drifted towards the large windows. They stretched from the floor to the ceiling, large panes of glass that covered over half of the far wall. Past the transparent barrier, the encroaching darkness of night had swallowed up the exterior of Hux’s residence. It was almost pitch-black outside, which would be nothing but a benefit to him.</p><p>Despite his desperation to escape from his tormentors as soon as possible, he made his way to the sink after pushing himself to a shaky standing position. Leaning down to press his dry, cracking lips to the faucet, he turned on a cold stream of water and greedily swallowed down the liquid that filled his mouth. Refreshment was almost instantaneous; he was certain that he’d never taste anything so sweet. The foul taste of dehydration dissipated from his tongue, drowned out by the flow of liquid that cascaded down his throat. Despite the nearly-insatiable thirst he felt, Poe forced himself to turn the faucet off. If he drank too much, he’d either bloat himself – impeding his ability to escape – or make himself sick – which would have very much the same result. Straightening up, his gaze drifted to the electronic clock that was positioned above the oven. </p><p>02:17.</p><p>It was the middle of the night, and he knew that his captors would likely be asleep. Inhaling a deep, slow breath, he took a moment to psyche himself up for the task that lay ahead of him. Escape was imperative, he knew that. If he didn’t get away now, he likely wouldn’t get another chance. He wasn’t sure how or why the cage and the door had been left unlocked, but he took it as a gift from whatever god was listening. In his desperation to be free, Poe didn’t even consider the possibility that he had been led into a trap. On the contrary, the idea didn’t even reach the periphery of his thoughts.</p><p>Treading towards the foyer, each footstep slow and measured, the curly-haired male made sure to listen for any sounds, any signs of his life that could have come from upstairs. Between the kitchen and the front door, he was confronted with nothing but cold, uncomfortable silence. Oddly, the knot in his stomach seemed to tighten more and more as he approached the final, large obstacle that stood between him and his freedom. The closer he got to escaping, to fresh air, the more his dread seemed to gnash its jaws at him. </p><p>Trembling digits closed around the doorknob, hand twisting it slowly, almost experimentally. The latch of the door clicked as the handle was turned; he slowly drew his arm back towards him to pull the barrier open. Cold air rushed through the open doorway, a slight wind whistling in his ears as soon as the door was drawn agape. Despite the fact that his body was bare, his body now exposed to the chill of the night, the temperature didn’t seem to faze him. He took a single, confident step outside, sole of his foot pressed to the porch. </p><p>A second pace came naturally, both extremities laid flat on the polished marble. Breathing out a deep sigh of relief, it took a moment for the realisation to sink in. He was free, he had escaped. Once he reached the end of the garden, he could flag a car down, or find another house. Someone was bound to be around, even at this late hour. That was what he told himself, anyway. </p><p>It took considerable effort for him not to break into a run; despite the shot of adrenaline that he’d experienced upon reaching the base of the stairs, his entire body ached. Dried blood from his beating still streaked the backs of his thighs, and pain still radiated upon and across his back from the position he’d been forced to sleep in. He didn’t want to risk injuring himself further and hampering his escape. It was within reach now, merely the length of the front yard resting between him and the open road. Ruining his chances as a result of his own impatience wouldn’t help anyone, aside from the two psychopaths that had captured him in the first place.</p><p>Toes met wet grass after a few more paces, the early morning dew already having settled on the green blades beneath him. The sensation brought a slight smile to his face; despite the fact that he wasn’t entirely out of danger yet, the tantalising taste of freedom was intoxicating and he simply couldn’t help himself.</p><p>Carefully turning his head to look back at the house of horrors he’d been imprisoned with, he noticed that the entire residence was blanketed by darkness, save for the warm light that shone through the windows of the kitchen. How could such a beautiful building house such evil? Such depravity? The thought conjured the desire to see the place burn, to strike a match and let flame engulf the entire structure – preferably, with his jailers still inside it. </p><p>𝙂𝙚𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙤𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙚, 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙩.</p><p>Despite his inherent distrust of law enforcement, Poe found himself reluctant to believe that even the laziest of officers would turn a blind eye to what had occurred in that house. Hux would be brought to justice, and perhaps Kylo could be saved. That was what he told himself, anyway – despite the nagging doubt that seemed to settle within him. </p><p>A few more steps, and he’d be free. The short wall that served as the perimeter of the property was within sight now, even in the pale light of the moon. Increasing his pace slightly, Poe made his way towards it, closer and closer.</p><p>The footsteps coming towards him didn’t register in his mind until it was much too late. Turning his gaze back to the house, Poe saw a large, pale figure bounding towards him. It was running on all fours, almost like an animal, and he couldn’t stop the name spilling from his lips in terror.</p><p>“Kylo, wait!”</p><p>Breaking into a run, the captive male forced himself to ignore the pain that screamed from his joints. He needed to reach the wall, needed to climb over, it wasn’t far-.</p><p>The wind was knocked from his lungs when the shape barrelled into him, muscle colliding with tired, aching muscle and throwing Poe off of his feet. Bare skin met damp grass, a soundless cry of agony leaving his lips when his body hit the ground. Kylo was on top of him then, figure silhouetted by the moonlight. All Poe could see was a glimpse of pale skin, topped by a mess of jet black curls that, in that moment, seemed more akin to an animal’s mane than human hair.</p><p>Opening his mouth as if to speak, to utter some kind of protest, the words were cut off when large palms gripped his sides and forced him face down against the wet ground. His skull collided with the grass and, though it was moist from the morning, the impact still caused stars to explode behind his eyes. It exacerbated the headache that was radiating from his brain, and the pain was so excruciating that tears stung at hazel eyes and nausea swelled within his stomach.</p><p>Overwhelmed by the agony that flooded his senses, Poe didn’t notice the slow trickle of saliva between the cleft of his ass. Kylo had allowed his mouth to fill with saliva, before leaning closer and drooling across the smaller man’s backside. The liquid seemed to gleam in the moonlight, pooling around the tight furl of his victim’s entrance. Poe had tightened up again already after the assault from the previous day; his master would no doubt be pleased by that.</p><p>When Poe came to his senses, the first sensation he registered was the blunt head of Kylo’s shaft pressing against his hole. He moved to struggle, to pull away, a scream brewing in his throat. Thick fingers curled into his hair and forced his face into the wet grass once again. The impact wasn’t as severe as the previous time, but the strike prompted the brewing tears to finally spill over, trickling down the man’s cheeks. A salty tang struck his tongue mere seconds later, drawing a sob from his mouth.</p><p>The animalistic, grunting male took the sound as if it was a cue, snapping his hips forward. His shaft was forced into the warm tightness of Poe’s entrance, and the burn that the sudden intrusion generated seemed to quell every other ounce of agony that the captive had felt before that moment. Excruciating was too mild a word; he felt as though the thick cock was splitting him open, tearing flesh and drawing blood. In reality, he had no way of telling in the darkness, beneath his rapist’s powerful body, but he wasn’t certain that he wanted to know.</p><p>Being violated in the way he was, being assaulted against the damp grass, caused Poe to fall quiet for the first time since Kylo had knocked him from his feet. Cries bubbled in his throat, his mouth stretched open wide as if to scream, though silence was all that came from him.</p><p>It took no time at all for the mutt that was once a man to start shifting, 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 inside of him. The drag of flesh against flesh stoked the nausea that Poe had felt previously, bile rising within his throat as if he was going to vomit. Though, once again, nothing came. Instead, he simply pressed his eyes closed as tightly as he could, willing for the assault to end. Despite the disgust he had for the man, he found himself willing for Hux to arrive, to punish Kylo for acting without ‘permission’. He just wanted the pain to stop.</p><p>In reality, it didn’t take long for Kylo to draw close to his climax. His master hadn’t allowed him an orgasm in some time, but tonight was special. It had been a test, of the submissive man’s own design, to test the backbone that their latest victim possessed. It turned out that Poe clearly possessed more bravery than brainpower, as he failed to see the obvious trap that had been laid out for him. Now, Kylo got his treat – his spoils, for being such a clever mutt.</p><p>It wasn’t until that moment, when he felt warm ropes of his assailant’s come being ejaculated into him, that Poe came to that realisation. It had been too easy, too convenient, but his desperation had blinded him to the truth. Now, here he was, Kylo’s cock slowly thrusting in and out of his abused entrance, riding out the last few waves of his orgasm. A sickening, slick sound filled his ears when the softening shaft finally slipped out of him, followed by the feeling of something warm trickling from his ass, down the insides of his thighs.</p><p>“Well done, Kylo.” 𝘏𝘦 had finally appeared, clipped accent breaking through the cold silence of the night. “You did so well, I’m so proud.” Poe didn’t stir from his position on the grass, so he didn’t see Kylo instantly crawling to his master’s side, nuzzling against the pocket of the ginger’s robe.<br/>
Emerald hues drank in the sight of Poe’s body, laying pliant and defeated before him. Hux knew that it was only a matter of time until the flame of rebellion sparked to life within his victim once again, so he was content to enjoy the tranquillity while it lasted. Dropping down to squat beside the other man, he allowed pale fingers to drift across the skin of Poe’s back. “You played your part perfectly, sweet.” A quiet mumble came from the captive’s mouth, muffled by the grass against his face. “Speak up, darling. Mumbling is irksome.”</p><p>“Please..” A slight frown etched itself into Hux’s forehead, eyebrows knitting together in a mix of surprise and curiosity.</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Just kill me.” Poe had tilted his head just enough to make his words more audible, eyes fluttering open in the process – though he didn’t meet the gaze of his captor. A quiet laugh rumbled in the older man’s chest, palm stilling against Poe’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oh no, my dear. We’ve just started with you. That fire in you is refreshing, so I want to properly extinguish it before I dispose of you.”</p><p>𝘋𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶.</p><p>The words sounded so clinical, as if Hux was talking about something as trivial as taking the trash outside. Poe didn’t offer a retort, he simply allowed his head to sag against the grass once again.</p><p>“You understand, I can’t allow an escape attempt to go unpunished, though.” 𝘉𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩? Blunt teeth sunk into a plump bottom lip, silencing the words that the abused, sore man had wanted to bite out. While the satisfaction that the snark would conjure would be sweet, it wouldn’t have been worth the immediate punishment that he expected would ensue. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘍𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵!</p><p>The voice in his head screamed the words at him, muffling the command that Hux had uttered to his pet at the same time. Poe didn’t realise what was about to occur until the sole of Kylo’s foot came down on the side of his ankle, muscles in his thighs and calves exerting as much pressure on the joint as they could. A scream was ripped from Poe’s throat when bone snapped and pain radiated through flesh, the blow being repeated a second time to ensure that an appropriate amount of damage had been dealt. Drawing his knee up to his chest, both hands flew to carefully encircle the wounded ankle, unsure of the extent of the damage – though it was immediately apparent that he would be struggling to crawl, let alone walk, for the foreseeable future. “That should quell any thoughts of escape, for the time being. Take him inside, pet.”</p><p>A large hand came to encircle Poe’s bicep, the other taking a fistful of dark locks before he was dragged up to a standing position. A tentative attempt to place the damaged foot down sent searing blades of agony through his ankle, so he immediately raised his leg once again. Having to lean into Kylo’s form for support, he tried his best to hop alongside the other man with his one, unbroken foot. Biting hard enough to draw blood from his lip, Poe did his best to stifle the sobs that had brewed within his chest.</p><p>Armitage watched with keen interest as Poe was guided back to the house, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. Kylo had performed exceptionally well; he made a mental note to grant a special reward at some point in the future. The newcomer had asked for death once already, and that development brought him no small degree of pleasure. With a bit of luck, he would be able to crack Poe even sooner than he anticipated – and then, the difficult decision of his fate would have to be made. While Hux had been set upon killing any victims the pair set their sights on, the latest one was so pretty, that it seemed as though it would be a waste to snuff him out. </p><p>Pulling his robe tighter against his form, the ginger man simply shrugged and turned to make his way back to the house. There was plenty of time to decide Poe’s fate; it wasn’t as if the captive was going to be running away again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Poe, he really thought he had a chance there! </p><p>I hope to have another chapter ready very soon, so keep your eyes appealed and - if you want to see more - feel free to subscribe or bookmark!</p><p>As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Trigger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, I am BEYOND sorry for the wait. Three months is inexcusable, and I can only apologise. I really hope that this chapter turns out to be worth the wait.</p><p>Here we have some backstory for our favourite sadistic sociopath, as well as his first ever bloodshed. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage Hux was not a kind man.</p><p>Even as a child, the fiery-haired male had garnered a reputation for his cold, hard exterior.</p><p>His mother had passed during childbirth and, apart from occasionally taking the time to beat Armitage senseless in a drunken rage, his father treated him as if he was invisible. So the youth had essentially raised himself, passing the time by studying the variety of heavy, dusty texts that had laid untouched in his father’s library. <br/>Remaining entirely solitary during his education, his fellow students paid him the same amount of attention as his belligerent father did. Hux spent his break and lunch times resting in the shade of the large oak tree at the boundary of the school grounds, pouring over a volume on human and animal anatomy. It was a subject that sparked a keen fascination within him; the inner workings of a living being, how they functioned as well-oiled machines, up until the point they didn’t. Hux had endured enough broken bones and internal injuries to know all about what made an organ stop working, so naturally he was keen to know how to kick them into gear again. </p><p>The first sign of trouble came when, in a biology class in his senior year, Armitage took the time to dissect a live specimen – a common toad, specifically – and sever an artery within the poor creature, with the full intention of suturing the injury he had caused and ‘saving’ the reptile. In reality, as the scalpel passed through sinew, and viscous green oozed over slimy skin, hazel eyes were riveted to the sight. It was as if he was rooted to the spot, watching his first victim writhe and gasp for air on the table before him.</p><p>It took a severe shake from Professor Snoke to bring him back to the moment, blinking up at the taller man with an incredulous expression. Hux was going to save the frog, he had protested, but Snoke wouldn’t hear any of it. He was dismissed from the laboratory, forced to shuffle towards the door whilst the heavy gaze of his classmates burned holes into him.</p><p>Humiliation wasn’t something that Armitage dealt with well; he spent the following fortnight thinking about imaginative ways in which he could make Snoke suffer for the insult. A blade, slicing across that pale, wrinkled throat. A single gunshot, metal projectile crashing through bone and tissue. 𝙋𝙚𝙧𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙨, Armitage thought to himself. 𝙄 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙢𝙮 𝙗𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙨.</p><p>He would be able to watch as the light faded from the professor’s eyes, dying along with the man himself. The idea of exercising that control, of being the one to take a life, sent blood rushing southwards, Armitage’s cock thickening as it pressed against the fabric of pressed black trousers. It was in that moment that he came to a realisation; whilst he was also attracted solely to men, he found that their suffering called to him to a much more intense degree.</p><p>The ginger wrung three orgasms out of his body that evening, his eyes closing and his mind on carnal bloodshed each time he brought himself to release.</p><p>──────────────<br/>Suppressing his bloodlust was an endeavour that tested Hux’s will – despite its ironclad nature – to a degree unlike any other task he had set his mind to. All throughout medical school, he had been surrounded by death, injury, various implements with which he could deliver sweet, sweet agony. </p><p>An almost feral need raged behind the cool, collected demeanour of the redhead, barely controlled by sheer will. The effort exhausted him, to the point that it began to show physically.</p><p>One night, in the library, pouring over a text that had caught his interest, Hux found himself being interrupted by one of his classmates. A tap on his shoulder drew him out of his laser-focused stupor, raising his head to gaze at the man who had dared to disturb him.</p><p>Brown eyes trained their focus on the other male’s features; Mitaka’s lips were slightly parted, there was a faint pink tint to the pallor of his cheeks, and his kind eyes were boring directly into Hux’s own. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hello.” </p><p>Hux hated how his voice faltered slightly, even when he was uttering such a simple word.</p><p>“You’re here late. You look tired, too. Do you want to grab a coffee with me?”</p><p>It was an invitation that was rarely extended to him – then again, few of his fellow students even deigned to speak to him, let alone accompany him for a drink of any variety. There was a slight, distracting sense of discomfort that came when the words were uttered; it was difficult for Armitage to apply a label to it but it was a strange kind of fluttering, within his stomach. Doing his level best to simply shrug off the newfound sensation, the ginger quietly cleared his throat before offering his reply.</p><p>“A coffee would be appreciated.” Pushing himself up from his seat, Armitage slammed the covers of the tome he was perusing closed – not without a slight wince at the idea of losing his place – before stuffing it into the satchel that he carried around with him. After fastening the buckle and dusting down the front of his coat, the redhead gave a nod of approval. “Ready.”</p><p>The coffee turned out to be comfortable, despite the fluttering feeling in Armitage’s stomach. It was pleasant, sitting with company, chatting quietly about this and that, and he even agreed to do it again – before even giving a thought to the words that had slipped past his lips. It was too late to retract them, and Dopheld looked too happy for Hux to then turn around and disappoint him. Besides, one more arrangement for a drink wouldn’t do either of them any harm. </p><p>──────────────</p><p>One more arrangement turned into a handful of them, and Hux found himself, despite every fibre of his being screaming at him to turn tail and run, growing fond of the other man. He was charismatic, amusing and -  perhaps, most importantly – malleable. That was exactly how Hux wanted him, and it was how the redhead managed to put events into motion that would change the course of his life, to an irrevocable degree. </p><p>As time went on, Mitaka, too, was able to bear witness to the ritual humiliation that Snoke enacted upon the ginger. Reduced grades, constant calls for answers, derogatory asides… Hux took each and every barb in silence. It was almost unfathomable to Dopheld that he wasn’t willing to stand up and put the professor in his place. Little did he know, until mere days before the winter break, that his friend had a plot to deal with Snoke once and for all.</p><p>Explaining it to Dopheld under the guise of a prank, the older male was only too happy to accept the help of his fellow student in humiliating Snoke, just like the tutor had done to him.</p><p>It was the last day of the semester, the day when students flocked through the wrought-iron gates to spend their free time elsewhere. Armitage was in no hurry to escape, however – home held nothing that beckoned his presence any longer, and he was not the vacation type. Additionally, he and Mitaka had concocted a scheme that would satiate the redhead’s bloodlust – at least, for the moment.</p><p>“So we wait in his office, pull the fake gun, and shake him down for whatever he has with him?” </p><p>Mitaka’s excitable nature, while bringing a faint smile to Hux’s lips, was also a cause for concern – especially when the other man was seemingly so eager to discuss the details of their arrangement in public, within earshot of strangers. It was in this particular instance that Armitage turned, leaning in to press a ghosted kiss to the slightly-younger man’s lips. The gesture was clearly something that Mitaka enjoyed; the smile that formed across his features was almost blinding.</p><p>“Yes, Dopheld. That’s the idea. You bring the masks and meet me at my dorm room. I have the gun already.” </p><p>Despite the icy wall that Hux made sure to build around himself, he couldn’t help but feel a slight pang on guilt when he was forced to lie to his companion. Dopheld was kind, and sweet, and all-too-eager to get one over on the professor that seemed to take special pleasure in tormenting Armitage, but there was no way that he would have agreed to his lover’s real endgame. No, he needed to be kept in the dark. Trying to tell himself that it was for the man’s own safety, the gaunt ginger did his best to momentarily push the thoughts from his mind. Perhaps Mitaka would understand, in time.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>Events had transpired exactly as Hux had wished them to; the pair arrived when Snoke was on his routine, scheduled walk, and making their way into the office was easy. Mitaka had watched lockpicking tutorials on 'YouTube' - and they must have paid off, as it took less than one hundred and twenty seconds for the door to click and the younger man to push it open. Making their way inside, and locking the door behind them once again, Armitage took a seat on the leather couch that lined the back wall.</p><p>Drawing the gun from the pocket of his coat, his gaze remained trained on the dark, oak door that stood between him and their intended target. When it was finally pushed open once again, and the decrepit old man laid his eyes upon the two intruders, Hux knew that it was time. Pushing himself to his feet, his arm raised instinctively - and the sights found their target. </p><p>──────────────</p><p>When the gun went off, and the bullet struck the slender, scarred professor directly between those piercing blue eyes, there was a beat of complete and utter stillness that seemed to stretch on forever. Hux’s lips were pressed together in a gesture of steely resolve, Snoke’s lips were parted in a gasp that he never got to take, and both of Mitaka’s hands covered his own mouth as if to stifle a scream that refused to manifest itself. </p><p>The gun was lowered, almost in synchronisation with Snoke’s form crumpling to the no-doubt-expensive rug that covered the hardwood floor of his office. To Hux’s satisfaction, the light that had glinted behind those haunting eyes had been snuffed out, and the target of his malice was finally dealt with. </p><p>“What… What the fuck? What did you… You said the gun was fake!”</p><p>Mitaka’s voice had an edge of sadness to it, the tone it took rendering him as if he was on the verge of tears. The question was uttered more as a statement, a confused rambling that only served to irk Hux to some degree.</p><p>“If I told you the truth, you would not have agreed to accompany me.”</p><p>Hands falling from his face, the raven-haired man’s eyebrows raised, an accusatory finger coming to point at the slumped corpse of their professor, mere inches from the pair of them.</p><p>“You… You planned to do this. How can you be so calm, Hux? You just killed a man! We have to tell someone!”</p><p>A shiver cascading down the length of Armitage’s spine, it found an acquaintance in the white-hot flare of rage that had suddenly been lit within his chest. Turning on his heel towards the man he had grown close to, the ginger maintained a calm, level tone as he spoke.</p><p>“Who do you propose we call? The police? I do not desire to go to jail, and I suspect you don’t either. Now let’s clean this up.”</p><p>While he moved towards the body, it was impossible for him not to notice the step back that Mitaka took, as if to increase the distance between the pair of them. The movement made him cock his head in an inquisitive gesture, straightening up once again so as to look at the other man directly. “Why are you backing away from me?” To punctuate his words, a few long strides were taken towards Dopheld. It was only now, in such close proximity, that the redhead was able to see that his friend and confidant was shedding real tears, over the death he had just witnessed. The rage surged inside him once again, and he took the moment to wrap both slender upper limbs around Mitaka’s torso. Surprisingly, the shorter man didn’t fight – simply choosing to hide his face away, against the dark coat that Hux had donned for the evening’s plan. “I am sorry I did not warn you, but this is for the best. You know how he treated me.” Inhaling a sharp breath, the hand holding the gun reached for one of the other’s own. Dopheld’s fingers closed around his, until he realised what he was clutching on to.</p><p>“I don’t want to touch that thing. I don’t want to touch you. Get away from me.”</p><p>It was in that moment that Armitage Hux made a decision, a choice that would render him safe, and suspicion-free. Raising his hand with Mitaka’s own, the ginger coolly shifted the weapon so that it was pressed to the side of his friend-turned-lover’s temple. Struggling against the surprisingly-strong body of the man-turned-murderer, the shorter man was unable to muster the strength to pull away – or to stop Hux from squeezing the trigger with him.</p><p>A quiet hiss of air, and the squirming body went limp. After Armitage dropped his arms, Dopheld Mitaka fell to the floor simultaneously.</p><p>There was no moment taken to mourn his friend, no remorse passing across the visage of the man who had just, albeit unknowingly, intensified his own bloodlust. </p><p>No, for possibly the first time in his life, Armitage Hux felt calm.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>Each move that he made following that fateful night was calculated, carefully timed and cautious. The placement of the pistol within Mitaka’s grasp painted a perfectly plausible picture of how the events unfolded, and its untraceable nature rendered its ties to Hux himself non-existent. No, Hux had played the role of grieving friend and distraught pupil as well as he could, tears falling from his eyes at both of the funerals – though not an iota of remorse existed within him. </p><p>Armitage Hux had gotten away with murder, and the thought did nothing but delight him. It certainly didn’t quell the arousal that burned with him, nor the thirst to spill more blood.</p><p>──────────────<br/>Following his graduation from his studies, it hadn’t taken him long to stroll into the surgical field and wrap those deft, steady hands around the cold, hard steel of a scalpel. The first time he held the tool within an operating theatre, it had taken all of his restraint not to plunge it into the nearest piece of warm flesh that surrounded him. </p><p>No, he had saved a life that day, expertly tying off blood flows and cutting as precisely as necessary, to ensure the survival of the woman that lay on the table before him. Much to his surprise, and subsequent confusion, he took no joy from spilling her blood. There was no reaction, sexual or otherwise, as he watched and felt the coppery warmth pooling around his fingers. Next time, perhaps.</p><p>It wasn’t until later, when he had become one of the most trusted surgeons at the hospital he’d joined, that he made the connection – harming women brought him no joy, no arousal, no satisfaction. He could disembowel a female patient on his table and it wouldn’t even faze him. It was men that spurred his bloodlust; he just hoped that many more would find their way to his table in the future.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>With a slightly bemused chuckle, the redhead looked up from his book – and his reminiscing – as he heard the telltale sound of his pet bounding down the hallway towards him. Sure enough, mere seconds later, Kylo entered the living room, the day’s paper clutched between sharpened dentition.</p><p>Deft digits dragged their way through dark curls, whilst Hux’s free hand flipped through the pages of the paper, emerald eyes scanning the banal stories that served as ‘news’ for any mention of their guest downstairs. Upon reaching the crossword, the ginger folded the paper back up and set it to the side, upon the surface of the coffee table. Turning his full attention to Kylo, now, one, slender finger brushed across the pet’s full lips. </p><p>“Still nothing about our friend, hmm? That gives us even more time to play with him in peace… Shall we go and see him?” Kylo’s head bobbed eagerly, an exaggerated pant of excitement spilling from his mouth. The older man couldn’t help but emit a pleased laugh in response, leaning down to press his lips to the tip of his pet’s nose. “Let’s show him the photo album this time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 7 is well underway, so should be uploaded by the end of November. Much love, and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Photographs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! I'm terribly sorry about the delay in updating again, I know I say this every single time but you're just going to have to trust me on it. This is a really short, almost interim chapter, featuring a little bit of a psychological experiment that Hux enjoys conducting. There's some gore in here, but it's described as having already happened, rather than the act taking place. As always, please feel free to leave feedback, kudos or your own ideas for the future!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a kind of beauty in the way that the mind operated. Different trains of thought, different neural paths, different hormones, all interlocking and working in synchronisation like an intangible jigsaw. It was something sturdily built, beautifully put together through a mixture of evolution and natural development, and yet, something that could be shattered so easily if one knew where to aim the blows. </p><p>Armitage Hux happened to be particularly adept at that. It was a skill he had refined over the years, ever since that fateful coffee meeting with Dopheld Mitaka, all those years ago. He was particularly proud of his development in that specific field.</p><p>As he drew in a breath, taking a slow drag from the cigarette he had perched between two leather-clad fingers, the redhead was delivering a series of slow, deliberate blows to Poe’s psyche. In fact, he thought them more akin to precise, surgical punctures, a needle slow probing at the sensitive, fragile matter that made up his captive’s mind. A photo album was laid out on the cold, hard floor, pages glistening as the dim light hit the laminated plastic. Poe’s hazel eyes were trained on the images, despite the internal voice screaming at him to look away, seemingly hypnotised by the depictions of brutality that were displayed before him. Of course, it didn’t help that a large hand was clamped around the back of his neck, holding his beaten body in place.</p><p>The first image that the short man had seen was of a pale, slender man, laid out on the same table that was bolted to the floor before him. A thin, deep laceration ran from the man in the photograph’s pelvis to the base of his sternum, dark crimson staining the flesh that surrounded the wound. Poe could see that the man’s throat had been cut, alabaster bone visible through the ragged, almost savage wound. The photo wasn’t from a close-enough distance to see if there were marks in the damaged flesh, but the curly-haired male was certain that if it had been, he would have seen the indentation of sharp incisors left behind. It was a chilling realisation that only made clearer that Kylo had been transformed into little more than an obedient, but savage, pet.</p><p>Another picture had drawn a feeling of nausea into his gut; a man was chained to a wall on the outside of what appeared to be Hux’s mansion, at first appearing to be kneeling on the grass beneath him. It wasn’t until Poe focused that he realised the man’s hands were missing, bloody wounds where the extremities should have been, and that the man’s knees had clearly been shattered by a blow from something heavy. Fragments of bone protruded through tanned skin, and a pool of dark blood had formed beneath the victim. It wasn’t the goriest image in the album, not by a long shot, but the haunting, sickening element was the man’s face – an expression of pure neutrality, almost grim acceptance, eyes void of any life, any hope, any fire whatsoever. The nameless individual had been thoroughly broken, both physically and mentally, and little to no visible trace of humanity remained. It was impossible to even tell if the man was still alive. A part of Poe hoped not, purely out of mercy.</p><p>Hux paid the album itself no mind; piercing eyes were drinking in the sight of purple and crimson bruises that decorated his newest pet’s body. They’d been inflicted across his stay: a stray backhand here, a gut punch there, the lowering of a whip delivered purely on instinct. It was a beautiful, unique pattern that stoked a warm, cruel fire within the slender man’s gut.</p><p>“Do you see, darling?” Ash tumbled from the tip of the lit cigarette, littering the tiles by Hux’s feet. “You were just another entry… We even had a few pages picked out especially for you.”</p><p>The whimper that left Poe’s mouth was positively pathetic, a sound spawned from desperation and pure anguish, not to mention the pain that still radiated from his ankle. Hux had been ‘charitable’, in his own words, plying the captive man with a syringe full of painkillers – particularly strong ones, Poe had to admit to himself.</p><p>“He’s special though, isn’t he, sir?” The nod that the dominant man gave in response to Kylo’s words caused the pit of Dameron’s stomach to drop out; the dread that he had felt previously was only amplified by the threatening promise that lingered behind a single gesture. </p><p>“He is, pet. He’s very special, and you were a good boy to recognise that. It would have been a shame if we got rid of him and wasted all that potential.” The praise had its usual effect on the human mutt; his eyes seemed to brighten, and a visible shiver overtook him, if only briefly. Hux still, even after all this time, still found himself amused by the drastic impact that a mere two words could have on his pet.</p><p>Poe’s eyes were clamped shut now, not to shut off the images that were on display before him, but in an attempt to hold back the salty, stinging tears that were threatening to spill over and dribble down his cheeks. He was determined not to show weakness, not now, even after he’d been so brutally treated. </p><p>Beaten.</p><p>Raped.</p><p>Broken.</p><p>𝙉𝙤, he told himself. 𝙉𝙤𝙩 𝙮𝙚𝙩.</p><p>Despite everything, he wasn’t going to kowtow to fear, to threats. The photos he had been forced to witness turned his stomach, but they also steeled his resolve. They gave him more of a reason to fight, to win, to escape. </p><p>The gentle touch of a finger drifting down his cheek alerted him to the fact that his attempts had failed, and that the warm tears were already rolling down his cheeks and leaving a glistening trail behind them. There was a temptation to pull away, to defy whoever was touching him, but he didn’t want to take the risk. Who knew what they’d do to him in that moment?</p><p>“Don’t cry, pet. Master is going to take care of you, just like he did to me. It’ll be better for you.” The touch belonged to Kylo, the accompanying voice taking on a softer quality, as if to reassure Poe that everything was going to be okay, that he was safe. It wasn’t true, of course, but the effort was clearly made for that reason. </p><p>There was a lull, a moment of silence that seemed to stretch for hours, and then a blistering, swift agony that was inflicted upon him. Pressing the glowing embers at the tip of the cigarette against olive-toned skin, Hux burned a painful mark into the flesh of Poe’s shoulder, drawing an anguished cry from the captive man’s lips. The movement was fleeting, but the searing pain lingered, a series of continual whimpers sounding in the otherwise silent room. </p><p>A disgusted look was cast down at the man, crumpled cigarette still clutched in between his thumb and forefinger. He paused, as if contemplating where to go next, before gesturing towards Poe with a disinterested raise of his hand.</p><p>“Open his mouth, mutt.” </p><p>As if on instinct, the hand that had only just caressed the captive’s cheek took a firm grip of Poe’s chin, powerful grasp wrenching his mouth open and holding him still. The shorter man squirmed, thrashed, trying his best to fight against the vice-like grips that took hold of his jaw and his neck. It was a vain effort, serving only to wear him out as Hux took slow, deliberate steps closer. </p><p>There was no uncertainty at what was coming next, and Poe didn’t find himself at all shocked or surprised when the stubbed-out cigarette was lifted, before the butt was shoved between his parted lips. The taste of ash and nicotine exploded against the struggling man’s tongue, gag reflex instantly engaging at the disgusting flavour. There was no way he could spit it out; leather was pressed over the opening of his mouth, silencing the groan that threatened to spill out. “Swallow, or I’ll slit your throat here and now.”</p><p>An ice-cold chill overtook Poe’s body, rendering him stock-still and silencing any sound that he had been tempted – or forced – to make. The threat rang true, and Poe knew, deep down, that it was more of a promise than the former. In mere moments his life could be ended, he could bleed out on the tiles that his knees were currently pressing against and no one would ever know what happened to him. No, he couldn’t give up here. He’d endured worse already, much worse, and he wasn’t going to let another act of humiliation end him. With a steely-eyed glare that held Hux’s gaze steadily, Poe swallowed, forcing down the rancid cigarette butt that had been the single obstacle between himself and certain death. Ash and nicotine still coated the surface of his tongue, sickening him, but the single act of defiance brought a small sense of satisfaction.</p><p>To Hux, however, it wasn’t an act of defiance. It was submission, recognition of the fact that the words the redhead uttered weren’t merely to intimidate, but to make clear that Poe’s situation relied entirely on his own sense of self-preservation. Just another surgical puncture that brought him ever closer to breaking Poe’s will, and forcing him into his rightful place beside Kylo. “There’s a good pet. Now, let’s go upstairs. It’s almost dinner time, and I feel like feeding you tonight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, there we are. Poe's in a sticky spot now, hmm? Hux's manipulation is almost starting to take hold. Stay tuned to find out where this development takes him. Chapter 8 will be here very soon.</p><p>As always, please take care of each other and stay safe. Much love, L.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Arrival.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After dinner, our unlikely trio receives a visit from an even more unlikely guest. Hux and Kylo are exemplary hosts, as long as one ignores the banging coming from the bathroom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I apologize for the delay in updating every single time I update, but please take solace in the fact that it's true each time. Your kudos and comments keep me going, so thank you ever so much.</p>
<p>Very little violence in this chapter, but Rey finally pops up in the flesh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was a surprisingly quiet affair; Poe sat at the table beside his two captors, swallowing greedy forkfuls of food in relative silence. A stern look from Armitage was enough for him to slow down at one point, and – despite the fact that even the idea of obeying turned his stomach – he complied, knowing that he would end up making himself ill otherwise. It was an odd feeling, sitting at a dinner table with two people who were holding him hostage, as if they were some kind of family unit. A heady mixture of hunger and fear quelled the discomfort to some degree, however. Poe’s stomach had been aching almost all day, and it was impossible to tell what the ginger man’s reaction would be if he didn’t eat the food that had been prepared.</p>
<p>Hazel eyes remained fixed on the plate as he ate; it was clear that Kylo hadn’t wasted any effort when preparing the meal. A lean, medium-rare steak, a side of sauteed Mediterranean vegetables, a honey-based sauce of some kind and thin slices of potato, slathered with cheese. It was a significant step up from Poe’s usual palate and every mouthful was heavenly – though, in his current state, he likely would’ve eaten anything. Both he and Kylo had been furnished with glasses of ice water, while Hux’s slender fingers were curled around the stem of a glass of red wine. Knowing absolutely nothing about wine himself, Poe didn’t even bother trying to pronounce the name on the label of the bottle.</p>
<p>When he was done, Armitage placed his fork and knife flat on the plate, before dabbing at his mouth with a napkin.</p>
<p>“That was exquisite, pet. You’ve outdone yourself, once again.” </p>
<p>A wide, toothy grin immediately spread across Kylo’s face, exposing those sharpened incisors – despite the fact Poe had seen them countless times since his arrival, even the thought of his teeth suffering the same fate still sent a chill down his spine. </p>
<p>“Thank you, sir. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”</p>
<p>The larger man had finished around the same time, and he swiftly slid out of his seat to gather the plates. Feeling somewhat full, likely as a result of his restricted diet since arriving at this hellhole, Poe had pushed his plate away from him and finished off his water. He had expected some form of reprimand for the fact that he hadn’t finished his meal, but Hux simply gave a slight nod – his face otherwise devoid of expression. Unsure whether or not that was worse, the captive simply kept his eyes trained on the dark mahogany table. </p>
<p>“Is dessert prepared, or have I got time to draw a bath first?” </p>
<p>Kylo turned back from the sink, opening his mouth as if to reply, when suddenly the shrill tone of the doorbell startled the trio. A thin eyebrow raising was Hux’s only response for a moment, before he pointed to Poe and gave a stiff nod. Almost immediately, Kylo was behind the still-seated brunette, one hand clamping over the male’s mouth before he even had a chance to scream. The other arm curled around Poe’s waist and suddenly he was lifted up, legs kicking out in protest – nearly knocking the table on its side as a result. </p>
<p>Nigh-powerless against the larger man’s brute strength, Poe could only utter muffled obscenities against the hand that gagged him as he was carried into the small washroom beside the kitchen. Kylo dropped him carelessly, his bare knees cracking against the marble flooring – hard enough for a pained yelp to escape his obstructed mouth. His waist was released, Kylo’s large hand reaching for the hand towel that hung beside the sink. As soon as the other palm was removed from his mouth, the black fabric was stuffed in – his captor had pulled the towel taut, so he was able to tie it in a knot at the back of Poe’s head. The makeshift gag held his mouth open at an uncomfortable angle, teeth sinking into stiff fabric. Tight as the knot had been tied, it was already making his jaw ache. Glancing down at the gagged male, Kylo slid the belt from his pants – his wearing of which seemed to be a rare occurrence, Poe thought – and leaned down to take both of Poe’s wrists into his grip. Despite his instincts, the kneeling man didn’t resist, simply allowing the brainwashed pet to bind his wrists with the leather. </p>
<p>Closing the door as soon as he stepped out, Kylo simply left Poe there, kneeling in the complete darkness. </p>
<p>Straightening his posture, Armitage had stridden from the kitchen towards the front door. It was getting rather late in the evening, and he and Kylo rarely received visitors at any time of day. Inhaling a deep, slow breath, he reached for the door handle. When he pulled it open, green eyes drinking in the sight of the young woman standing there, he couldn’t help but be surprised – and confused. </p>
<p>“Hi, I’m so sorry to bother you. This is going to sound weird, but… Have you seen my friend Poe?”</p>
<p>The sensation of one’s stomach dropping like a lead weight was not a pleasant one, as Armitage discovered the second that the name was uttered. Kylo was careful – Hux had trained him to be – and it was completely impossible that this young woman had managed to track the pair of them down on her own. </p>
<p>“Poe? I’m sorry, I can’t say I have. Does he live around here?”</p>
<p>A warm laugh spilled from the young woman’s lips; the sound likely would’ve been endearing if a well of discomfort hadn’t opened in the pit of the redhead’s stomach mere seconds earlier. She must’ve been in her mid-20’s, brunette, with kind eyes and a smile that just radiated sincerity. <br/>“Oh, no. No, he lives a few blocks away from me, closer to the city. We were supposed to go for drinks a couple nights ago, and I couldn’t make it. I haven’t heard from him since.”</p>
<p>Stepping aside, partially hiding himself behind the front door, Hux swept his arm sidewards as if to beckon the young woman inside. It was a reckless move; he hadn’t taken the time to consider the risk of bringing her inside, but he needed to do something. This was uncharted territory.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you come in? I can’t have you standing out there and catching a chill. My name is Armitage, for the record.”</p>
<p>After she stepped inside, arms wrapped around herself, she offered him a grateful smile and extended her palm in greeting. Armitage returned the gesture, giving her hand a firm shake and closing the door behind the pair of them.</p>
<p>“I’m Rey. This is a lovely house, Armitage. I mean… wow.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Rey. Yes, we’re rather proud of it. Kylo, we have a guest!”</p>
<p>Guiding the brunette into the kitchen – the very same room where her kidnapped friend had been mere minutes ago – Hux followed her in, gesturing for her to take a seat at the dining table. His pet was just closing the washroom door as he did so, and a knowing nod was exchanged between the pair. </p>
<p>Kylo eyed the stranger warily, almost timid in his approach, the way that an animal in the wild may have cautiously approached another species. “Kylo, this is Rey. She has a missing friend, and she wants to ask whether or not we’ve seen him.” As if he’d seen a ghost, Kylo’s eyes widened, but he regained a somewhat neutral expression when Hux shook his head. </p>
<p>The pair took a seat at the table, Armitage having guided Rey into the seat that Poe had occupied shortly before, during their meal. There seemed to be a slight sense of tension in the air, though Armitage wasn’t too sure if he was simply imagining things, as a result of the anxious knot in his stomach that the girl’s arrival had caused. He laid his open palm over Kylo’s hand on the table’s surface, offering his pet a reassuring look before turning his gaze back to Rey.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry for intruding at this time of day. I just… I’m really worried. At first I thought Poe might have brought a guy home, and he was just spending a few days in bed, but now… I just want to know that he’s okay.”</p>
<p>Having shifted to a more comfortable position in the darkness of the washroom, Poe had closed his eyes, straining to listen for any sound outside the door. There had been nothing but silence until he heard Hux call out, signalling the arrival of a guest. Suddenly he understood why he’d been hidden away, silenced and bound so that he couldn’t cause a scene – or cry for help. Then again, with how fucked up Hux and Kylo were, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to be anywhere near their friends. All but prepared to tune out and simply wait in the silence, the voice that he heard ignited a spark of hope inside his chest.</p>
<p>𝙍𝙚𝙮.</p>
<p>She had come looking for him.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that he had eaten so much, and that his injuries had sapped his energy, he suddenly found himself running on adrenaline. Shaking his head wildly, desperately attempt to loosen the knotted towel, he was tugging eagerly at the belt at the same time. He needed to get free, and to call her name. There were little more than a few meters between them; he would never get a chance like this again. </p>
<p>Having brought a picture of him up on her phone, she was now showing the image to her hosts, simply to see if they recognised him or not. Hux and Kylo studied the image for a few moments, carefully masking their expressions behind a façade of concern, before shaking their heads simultaneously as Hux slid the phone back across the table.</p>
<p>“I’m terribly sorry Rey, but we’ve never seen him. I must ask… What made you come to us?”</p>
<p>After tucking the cell phone back into the pocket of her jeans, Rey laced her fingers together and cleared her throat before answering. </p>
<p>“I called his cell phone company, and they said that before it died, his phone had been active near here. Right outside this house, in fact. I thought it was a mistake, he doesn’t know anyone up here. I just…” The woman’s gaze fell to the table, much like her friend’s had during the meal, but when she lifted her head again, Hux could see that tears were trailing down her cheeks. “I just want him to be okay, he’s all I’ve got. I’m all he’s got, too.” Despite the girl being in such clear turmoil, Hux found her words soothing the anxiety he had been feeling. His next words were careful, measured.</p>
<p>“The two of you don’t have parents, family?”</p>
<p>Rey shook her head, left hand rising to swipe at the dampness on her cheeks. Blinking away the tears that were welling in her eyes, she coughed quietly to clear her throat again.</p>
<p>“No, we’re, uh. It’s just us. We grew up together. My parents died when I was young, and Poe’s passed when he was in college. He dropped out not long after, and then we moved here. We didn’t want to live together, but we needed to be close. Can I use your bathroom? I need to sort myself out.”</p>
<p>With a forced smile, Hux nodded his head, before rising from his chair and gesturing towards the stairs. </p>
<p>“First left when you reach the top of the stairs, dear. Please, take as long as you need.” The young woman departed, and Hux waited until she had begun to ascend the stairs before turning to Kylo. “I know that we never harm women, but this is an exceptional circumstance. We cannot let her leave.” There seemed to be genuine sadness in Kylo’s eyes at the prospect, but it quickly dissipated after he nodded his head.</p>
<p>Having freshened up in the bathroom, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue and reapplying her eyeliner, Rey was all set to venture back downstairs when she found herself faltering. The strangers had been pleasant enough, inviting her in – and she could hear the kettle being boiled downstairs – but something felt wrong, off. The house itself seemed to have a cold, sickly aura, even if she couldn’t properly ascribe words to the sensation. Swallowing against the lump that had formed in her throat, she began a slow descent down the stairs. </p>
<p>Pressed up against the door as best as he could, Poe heard almost every word that was uttered in Hux and Rey’s conversation. When he heard footsteps departing, his heart skipped a beat – but the words that followed made his blood run cold. They were going to kill her. His best friend, his sister, was going to be murdered mere metres away from him and he couldn’t do anything about it. He was prepared to slam himself against the door as hard as possible, when it was suddenly pushed open. The light from the kitchen blinded him momentarily; he barely got a moment to adjust before Kylo’s fingers curled in his hair, dragging him out into the kitchen. He was unceremoniously shoved to the floor beside the table, taking a few moments to seat himself upright once again. Blinking up at Kylo, he was surprised when the taller man dragged thick fingers through his curls almost tenderly, before taking a step back. </p>
<p>Having departed the kitchen so that he could lock the front door, Hux returned just a few moments before Rey did. He turned on his heel just in time to witness the young woman’s reaction, her kindly features twisted into an open-mouthed expression of sheer horror. Her eyes were taking in every mark on her kneeling friend’s skin – his bare, bound body was nothing she hadn’t seen before, but he had lost weight, he was bruised, and the fear in his eyes was evident, even from a short distance away.</p>
<p>“Poe, what? What the hell have you done to him? Untie him!”</p>
<p>Hux placed his palm on the top of Poe’s head, fingers gently stroking at his captive’s hair, as he let out a quiet hum. His usual, stoic expression had returned, stone-faced features betraying no emotion, no sympathy, no remorse. It was if he felt absolutely nothing towards the situation that was unfolding. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid I can’t do that. You see… Kylo chose him, and brought him home for me. We’ve made terrific progress taming him, and I really can’t undo that now. Besides, it’s rather clear that you would go running for the police as soon as you left with him.”</p>
<p>“I won’t, I won’t. I just want my friend back. I swear.”</p>
<p>“You see, dear… You’ve somewhat sealed your own fate, here. You really shouldn’t have told us that no one will come looking for you.” With a flick of his wrist, Hux signalled for Kylo to move in. The taller man did, immediately, striding towards Rey – it took mere seconds for her to turn as if to run, though his large hand seized the back of her neck in a vice-like grip and swiftly dragged her backwards. The side of his fist collided with her temple, immediately plunging her into unconsciousness, and drawing an anguished cry from Poe. He threw himself forward, as if he was in some kind of position to save his friend – though all he managed to do was slam his forehead against the floor and aggravate his damaged ankle. “Take her downstairs, Kylo, and then come back for him.” Casting a glance towards the digital clock on the oven, he continued. “The night is still young, and we can take as long as we want with them.” </p>
<p>Armitage’s footsteps echoed in Poe’s ears as he departed, heading upstairs to draw the bath he had mentioned earlier. The brunette simply laid there, the surge of adrenaline long gone, tears rolling down his cheeks as he waited for Kylo to return and bring him down to their chamber of horrors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh, Poe and Rey are in deep trouble. This must spell the end for both of them, right? Stay tuned to find out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>